Never Too Late
by inuyashalover12345
Summary: Momo wakes up from her coma so Toshirou is to the rescue when she breaks down.Rangiku and her gang are going to stop at nothing until Toshirou and Momo are finally together. HitsuHina, HitsugayaXHinamori RXR! thanks! no flames!


Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach or any of the characters that were used in this story. All credit goes to the creators of it. This is purely FAN MADE. Thanks and review!

"Captain! Captain!" The Lieutenant of squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto ran in her Captain's office.

"What is it? And where have you been? You were supposed to be back from your 'errand' 20 minutes ago!" The handsome Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya yelled at his Lieutenant.

"I know I know Captain, but its...... its.......Momo.... She's finally woken up, sir." Rangiku looked down at the floor. Toshirou's eyes widened and flash stepped to the squad 4 barracks before Rangiku could even look up.

-Squad 4 Hospital lobby-

"Is there a problem?" The admitter said mono tone, continuing to flip through her "Soul Society Weekly" magazine.

"Where is Momo Hinamori?" Toshirou asked quickly staring at the young girl. The name tag on the oblivious rude girl read Karin.

"What is your relationship to her?" Karin just looked at him, stared at him with uncaring aggravated eyes.

"Wh-What's do you think?" Toshirou said sarcastically getting very annoyed at Karin.

"Sir if your not going to tell me then I'm going to call security..... SECURITY!" Karin yelled and Toshirou just stared at her.

"_Did she just call security on me?!_" Toshirou mentally asked himself. Then a seated officer from Squad 4 came out.

"Ex-excuse me sir, can you please come with me?" The young boy asked as nicely as he could trying not to anger the man any further than Karin had already.

"Get out of my way right now! ...... Or your going to regret it in about 3 seconds." Toshirou's eyes began to turn a brilliant vibrant blue and his body began to glow.

"*shiver* Did it just get about 20 degrees colder in here?" Karin rubbed her arms but kept reading her magazine.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot do that." Toshirou just looked at the boy then brought his fist back and punched him in the face causing the boys head to painfully snap back. You could here the crack from his neck a mile away. Toshirou ran through the now unblocked doors to where Momo was.... where _his_ Momo was.

-In Momo's Room-

Momo let out a whimper of pain grasping her chest, trying not to bring back the un-bearable memories of Aizen and how she had treated and betrayed Little Shiro. Momo scooted off of the bed and began to slowly gather her things.

"MOMO!" She heard someone scream her name from the hallway but turned back around ignoring it thinking she misheard the name. Then the door swung open causing Momo to swiftly turn around.

"Little Shiro?!" Momo whispered she bent over in pain and began falling to the floor from the un-bearable pain of her chest's wounds re-opening.

"Momo!" Toshirou caught her right before her head slammed into the hard tiles. He heard her whimper, then he noticed the growing brown spot on her uniform. Toshirou gasped.

"Are you alright?" His protective side taking over.

Momo whimpered again and nodded her head trying to muffle her whimpers.

"...Little Shiro?" Momo asked her voice cracking from the new stains on her face.

"What is it Momo? Please don't cry." Toshirou looked at her, confusion filling his eyes.

"............ I am so sorry Little Shiro....." Momo now looked up at Toshirou tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Momo....." Toshirou didn't know what to say, so he just sat there staring at her.

"I know you must hate me now but I am so so so sorry! I should have known but I didn't want to believe it. I held Tobiume to you, I blamed you! I am so sorry Little Shiro! Please don't hate me! Please please don't...." Momo grabbed onto his robes and just sobbed. Toshirou's green eyes widened.

"M-Momo I don't hate you. How could anyone hate you?" Toshirou gave her a hopeful smile trying to cheer her up. But more tears welled in her eyes and spilled over.

"Everyone does...." Momo just looked down at the floor.

"No they don't Momo."

"Yes they do! I know they do! Rangiku, Izuru.... EVERYONE DOES!!" Momo wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Rangiku doesn't hate you, she's probably the most worried about you... besides me..." Toshirou blushed at his last words '_besides me..._'. "So please don't cry Momo, okay?"

"*sniff sniff* R-really? Are you sure?" Momo looked at Toshirou with hope filling her chocolate eyes. Toshirou smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now come on lets get Captain Unohana to see if she can seal your wounds back up." Toshirou said looking at the big brown blotch on the white wrap around his best friends chest.

"Okay!" With that Momo and Toshirou went to find Captain Unohana.

"Wait! Captain Unohana!" Toshirou yelled after her causing her to swiftly turn around.

"Yes? What is it Captain Hitsugaya? And Lieutenant Hinamori why are you out of bed?" Captain Unohana looked at Momo and then noticed the blotch on her bandages.

"Oh, Lieutenant Hinamori if you don't mind to come with me, and I will change your bandages." Momo walked towards Captain Unohana and she continued. "If you'll excuse us for a moment Captain Hitsugaya."

"Of course."

-A Few Minutes Later-

"Little Shiro! I'm over here!" Momo waved across the hallway.

"...Alright I'm coming..." Toshirou looked down when we walked because some of the other Soul Reapers were giggling at him.

"HEY! YOUR GIRLFRIENDS CALLING YOU 'LITTLE SHIRO'!" The young Soul Reaper had no idea who he was dealing with, coming straight from the academy. The rooms temperature began to drop quickly and Toshirou glared at the new Shinigami.

"What did you say?" Toshirou said threatingley.

"uh.....uh..... not-nothing... I'm sorry Captain I didn't know it was you Captain Hitsugaya I apologize!" The young Soul Reaper then ran out of the building.

"That's what I thought..." Toshirou began walking again.

"LITTLE SHIRO!!" Momo yelled from the lobby. This time instead of walking with his head down he walked with his head held high.

"Finally Little Shiro, what took so long?" Momo asked but Toshirou just smiled remembering the events that just un-folded.

"Haha, nothing really." Toshirou smirked his awnry smile.

"Oh god, what did you do Little Shiro?" Momo looked at him.

"Nothing."

"Then why did it suddenly get really _really_ _cold _in there just a minute ago?" Momo's right eyebrow was now perked.

"Just a new Soul Reaper who didn't know who I was, so I had to _enlighten _him..." Toshirou smirked. Momo smiled.

So Toshirou helped Momo with her things and went back to the squad 10 Barracks.


End file.
